A Natureza dos Leões
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Drabble - Daenerys & Tyrion
1. A Natureza dos Leões

**A Natureza dos Leões**

Daenerys tinha ouvido falar dos Lannisters, um tinha sido a mão de seu pai, um havia o matado, e outra sentava no trono que pertencia a ela. Eles tinham cofres cheios de ouro e cabelos tão dourados quanto. Ricos, terríveis e belos.

O pequeno homem que se juntou ao seu khalasar não era belo, mas ele era inteligente o suficiente para se dar ao luxo de não ser. Embora ela reconhecesse que ele talvez pudesse ser terrível, ele dizia que pretendia matar sua irmã, o que a chocou um tanto quando ouviu tal frase pela primeira vez, até se lembrar que ela mesma já tinha não apenas pensado nisso mas posto em ação com Viserys e a sua coroa derretendo em seu rosto, derretendo o seu rosto. Mas outras vezes ele parecia só alguém cheio de dor e amargura, ela podia entender isso.

E qualquer que fosse a realidade, ele estava disposto a ir para a guerra ao lado dela e isso era o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. A Natureza dos Dragões

**A Natureza dos Dragões **

Tyrion tinha certeza que dali a séculos todos ainda saberiam o nome de Daenerys Targaryen. Talvez até mesmo de seus outros títulos, Filha da tormenta, Mãe dos dragões, Khaleesi dos Dothraki, _Aegon o conquistador com peitos_ ele pensou rindo consigo mesmo já que ele tinha motivos para acreditar que Rainha de Westeros logo seria mais um dos títulos para a lista, talvez até se esquecessem dos feitos de Aegon quando comparados aos feitos dela.

Ela era como se as histórias que ele passara a sua vida toda lendo se tornassem realidade na sua frente na forma daquela garota. Ela era jovem e bela, _mais bela do que Cersei_ ele as vezes se pegava pensando. E ela queria ser gentil, mas ele já estava viajando com ela há um certo tempo, e tinha visto não apenas orgulho em seus olhos ao ver seus inimigos sendo queimados ao seu comando por seus dragões, mas um pouco de prazer também nisso. Jaime tinha lhe contado uma vez da obsessão de Aerys com fogo, com ver pessoas queimando, e Tyrion nesses momentos não conseguia deixar de ver um pouco do rei louco nela também. Mas ela queria ser boa, e gentil e isso devia contar para alguma coisa.

Os dragões dela gostavam dele, Tyrion não entendia exatamente o porque, mas se sentia grato por isso já que isso havia facilitado que uma certa simpatia para com ele surgisse nela, no entanto nunca lhe ocorreu talvez fosse o contrario, que talvez os dragões gostassem dele porque ela por algum motivo louco simpatizava com ele.

De qualquer maneira ele já havia decidido continuar indo com ela até o fim. Ao lado dela ele tinha certeza que conseguiria vingança. E ao lado dela, as vezes ele esperava que no futuro ele fosse lembrado como mais do que o duende pervertido da casa Lannister, talvez como o homem que ajudou a trazer a verdadeira rainha de Westeros de volta ao trono de ferro.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. A Natureza das Rainhas

**A Natureza das Rainhas (e dos Reis) **

Se a maré favorecesse dali há alguns dias já seria possível avistar o continente de Westeros no horizonte, mas naquela noite só havia as águas do mar estreito e as estrelas sobre a sua cabeça. Já passava da meia-noite e Tyrion estava bebendo no deck do navio quando notou a jovem de cabelos prateados se aproximando.

"Está com insônia khaleesi ?"

"Um pouco"

"Porque ? Está nervosa ?"

Ela não respondeu então Tyrion continuou :

"Se esse for o caso deixe-me garantir que você não tem motivos pra estar, o reino está um desastre, acho que devemos um pouco a minha irmã por isso, não me surpreenderia se o povo já tenha começado a se referir a ela como a rainha louca. E mesmo se esse não fosse o caso a mera presença dos seus dragões seria estimulo o suficiente para a maioria dos senhores se ajoelharem."

"Então porque você não consegue dormir ?"

"Eu consigo, mas eu me desafiei a terminar essa garrafa de vinho antes, e também as nossas posições são bem diferentes Dany, você é praticamente a nova versão de Aegon, e eu para o povo sou um regicida, e mesmo antes disso eu era um paria aos olhos da maioria"

"Você não é um regicida, mesmo se você o tivesse matado, Joffrey Baratheon não foi um rei, nunca se esqueça disso"

"É claro que não Vossa Graça, e não apenas por sua causa, sabe a coroa sempre me pareceu um tanto cômica na cabeça daquele merdinha"

"Sim, ele nunca foi um rei, mas, talvez se você quiser e se as circunstancias nos favorecerem você pode ser um dia"

"Sim claro, não espera, O QUE ?"

"Você me compara muito com Aegon, pois bem até ele tinha as suas esposas ao seu lado para governar e montadas em seus dragões enquanto conquistava os sete reinos"

Tyrion respirou fundo, ele não estava bêbado o suficiente para aquela conversa.

"Sim, mas eu tenho certeza que todos os lordes bonitões e solteiros que ainda estiverem vivos devem pedir a sua mão em casamento"

"Eu já me casei com um homem porque ele era muito atraente uma vez, foi a menina em mim que tomou essa decisão e eu tive que pagar muito caro por isso. Como uma rainha eu pretendo que o meu casamento seja com alguém que eu confie e que possa me auxiliar. E também como você com certeza sabe não é incomum para os membros da minha família se casarem com múltiplos parceiros"

"Hum..."

"Você não precisa responder agora, apenas pense a respeito"

"Eu vou Dan... Vossa Graça"

"Daenerys se virou e foi na direção de sua cabine, por um segundo Tyrion achou ter visto um leve sorriso nos lábios dela mas pode ter sido apenas um truque da luz da lua.

Após o fim da conversa ele pensou que definitivamente não estava bêbado o suficiente para isso, mas não deixou de lhe ocorrer que _Tyrion Targaryen_ não soava tão mal assim.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
